Between Worlds
by Winter Midnight
Summary: How do you mourn, when you shed no tears?


Between Worlds 

Disclaimer: All things Stephenie Meyer related belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter One: Torment 

Bella 

There was nothing to live for now. I had no more motives to keep living. The ones that I had clung to seemed to evade me now. What was it Laurent had said? My scent would probably

wash away with the next rain, and no one would find my body here. That knowledge comforted me slightly. At least I would probably just remain a missing child. Suddenly, _his_ voice flooded

my mind. "Don't you dare give up!" he growled. Of course he was angry. That was the only way I could hear him now. Maybe he would come back. No. It was stupid to entertain that

thought. He didn't want me anymore. Still, what if he did return? He would return to find me missing and possibly dead. Would he think to look here, in his meadow? Maybe was the only

answer I had. I could feel liquid against my fist that was balled up near my neck, and then I smelt it. Ugh. Blood. Suddenly I realized it was my blood, the fact made me want to throw up. My

breathing hurt and came to me in ragged gasps. It was just too much energy to keep breathing. I could feel my heart. It pounded against my chest softly, seeming to slow with each beat.

No. I couldn't let it end like this. I recalled my father, being left alone with no one at all when I died. My mother whose sunny world would surely endure a permanent eclipse if I died. Then

finally, I saw him. "Try, try to live, for me" the honey-velvet voice echoed. I could do that at least. I could try. So even though it hurt, and I wanted desperately to give in to the darkness I

could feel beginning to take me, I sucked in another aching breath.

* * *

Alice 

"NO!" I squealed probably going through more octaves then existed. I couldn't believe what my vision had just showed me. It could be wrong, maybe it was wrong. Though I didn't usually

like to admit it, my extra sense was not exactly the most reliable. Decisions changed and wavered, therefore so did my visions. But what I had just seen, witnessed as though I was there…

it couldn't have happened. I re visited the vision in my head. It had been of Bella. She had been in that strange meadow I often saw in Edward's future. But she had not been alone; the

black haired Laurent had been with her. I saw as he moved towards her, Bella's body too slow of course, she was human and he was a vampire. In one motion, Laurent had grabbed

Bella's arm as she had tried to run and pulled her back to him. She had crashed into him, and his mouth had found her neck. I heard the lush tear, and the way he lapped at her sweet

blood. I had seen him leave her unfinished, obviously not that important and leave. I shuddered in disgust and anger. How dare that filthy nomad think he could have her? She was ours.

She was family. Bella _was_ a Cullen, because we said so. But she was laying somewhere near Forks dying. What the hell are you doing sitting on these stairs!? I yelled at myself. Go find her!

I instantly leapt out the front door and stole a car. I needed it more than they did. Instantly I hit accelerate and made the tires screech as I sped to the airport.

* * *

Edward

I hated closing my eyes while I curled up in misery. Although it made no differences to the face I saw when my eyes were open, it just intensified her face and played it in different

expressions like a movie. Bella's face confused. Bella's face smiling. That image was always the worst; it broke my heart and made me feel sick to see that smile. _Look what you left behind_,

my voice echoed. _Look what could be happening_. An image of Bella wrapped in the arms of that miserable Mike Newton flooded my head gazing at her as though he owned her and had won

her like a trophy. A growl escaped from between my clenched teeth. _Why are you so jealous?_ My voice rang again in my head, _Bella isn't yours anymore. You forfeited that the day you _

_abandoned her. She doesn't belong to you_ _anymore._ I covered my ears with my ice cold hands hoping to drown out the thoughts and memories that were ripping me apart, but it did nothing

and nothing changed.

* * *

Chapter Two: Desperation 

Alice 

Finally I'd made it to Forks. A small part of my mind noted it was nice to be back, but I didn't dwell on it. I had scanned the airport car park in Seattle not bothering to note of how good they

were. I needed a car. And I had needed it now. A reasonable looking, fast car had been parked a few inches away from me. Mine. Trees flew past in amazing speed; well it would be

amazing to a human. I stuck my head out the window as I sped along, hoping to catch an inkling of Bella's scent. I had realized in the plane that although I had seen the meadow in visions

before, I had no idea where the damned place was! I still couldn't detect Bella's scent and it was making me edgy as I pulled my head back in the vehicle. Think! I commanded myself. Focus

on the visions of the meadow, pay attention to detail. I flicked through visions of the past. The meadow was perfectly round and in the middle of a dense forest somewhere. It was

scattered with interesting flora and when the sun shone it illuminated each blade of perfectly emerald green grass. I snarled frustrated, I couldn't narrow down as to where it could be,

there was thick forest that expanding for miles! Realization suddenly snapped into focus. I had been so stupid! I could simply go into the forest and search until I could find it or come across

Bella's scent. With my vampire senses I could easily search the forests in … two hours? Maybe three? The only alternative would be to call… No. I wouldn't subject him to what I was unsure

of myself. All of us already feared for his mental state, and before he had left for South America, Jasper had told me of Edward's anguish and despair that never faded. It was a good thing

the rest of my family hadn't been in the house when I'd had the dread filling vision. They also didn't need to know yet. If it was false everything would be fine, I promised myself. I sincerely

hoped it was false.

* * *

Bella 

It was too much, I cried to myself. I didn't want to live. Not anymore. It took so much energy just to breathe, let alone think. My blood had covered the back of my fist. No one was coming

now. My life didn't matter. The only one that mattered was _him_. Now I was accepting death, it was silly not to just think his name. Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. It felt nice to be able

to think that with a sense of release. My heart rate became no more than a murmur. Then everything, even my thoughts went midnight black.

* * *

Alice 

I growled in anxiety and to release the tension. I'd been searching this damned forest for thirty minutes and hadn't found a damn thing! Then my thoughts went out of my own focused

determination. A vision was propelling through my head. Bella lay on the grass still, and hadn't moved an inch from the time I'd last seen her. But her skin was paler, and blood stuck to her

fist in a large pool. The vision shifted closer to Bella's body. I heard one breath escape her lips. And then it went deathly quiet. "NO!" I screamed in despair at the forest's trees. With

natural precision, natural for me, I propelled my never changing body ever faster through the darkening forest.

A dull scent suddenly ripped through my senses causing me to come to an abrupt halt. It was dull but not unfamiliar. It smelled floral, like lavender, stronger than the original plant itself, yet

also weaker, as if it had cooled. My own assumptions rocked sickeningly through my chest. _As if it had cooled. _Only one scent could cool, and it did that over a period of time, usually when it

wasn't eaten fresh. Blood. No. Please, in the name of all that's holy, no. I sprinted faster than a cheetah on its best day, towards the smell.

* * *

Chapter Three: Discovery

Alice 

Once I was in the meadow's clearing I stopped immediately. Bella Swan lay on the cool grass, under the still darkening sky. Carefully I stepped closer, and continued to do so until I was

centimeters away from her. Bella's neck had bled from a crescent shaped gash over the jugular. It was deep too. The blood had flowed so that it had made a dark pool around the back of a

now extreme pale and cold fist, the fingers had relaxed their position from the time I'd seen it clenched in my vision. Her beautiful dark hair spread like seaweed across the green blades.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. But no breath escaped those lips now. Her chest did not rise and fall as it should. There was no heartbeat.

This realization sent me crashing to the ground with my small frame shaking. It was true. She had died. Here in this meadow. Because of a vampire. My breathing hitched and broke as I

cried tearless aching sobs. My spiked hair fell by the sides of my face thanks to the wind. With half hearted hope and denial, I reached one icy hand to touch Bella's wrist. No pulse. I crawled

over to the base of a tree trunk and lay my head in my knees before crashing into sudden hysterics.

It was a long time before my broken crying faded. I didn't want to see Bella lying like that across from me. It was wrong, she should be alive and our reunion should have been full of joy

with me tormenting her about getting a new look and then miraculously deciding to do it myself. Yet as much as it pained me to imagine things that would never be, and relive memories that

had happened, something much more tragic had to be done. Another vampire had to have their world shattered. It was time to tell Edward.

* * *

Edward 

I wanted to stay curled up in a ball. I wanted to never move again, which could probably be achieved if I worked hard enough. Images of Bella had been flashing through my head again all

day, destroying my sense of self. Suddenly a new image flashed behind my eyes and broke the continuity of the beautiful, yet painful re-run. Bella was dressed in a white dress that

embraced her figure perfectly. Her melted chocolate eyes gazed back to me full of pity. Her lips broke apart and whispered "I love you," before she turned her back to me, and walked slowly

away. I snapped open my eyes, disturbed by the sudden image. Why? Why did I feel like that? I didn't know where that image had come from, but the feeling in it had alarmed me. I didn't like it.

A sudden ringing reminded me I had a phone in my back jean pocket. Swiftly, I pulled it out eager to finish a conversation that had not started, and be left alone with my thoughts. I flicked it open, not bothering to check the number.

"Edward" Alice's voice was monotonous.

"What is it Alice?" I sighed.

"You need to come back to Forks," she continued in the same tone.

"Why?" I asked more alert. Alice had seen how much I had suffered. Why would she torment me this way, and further diminish my threaded self-control?

"Because there is someone you need to take care of. You need to come back, now" her voice was starting to break.

"What is it Alice? What has happened? Where are you in Forks exactly?" I fired off questions unable to keep the nervous edge out of my tone.

"I found your meadow, and I'm currently sitting in it. You'll find me there when you come back." She replied avoiding my first two questions, and ending with an order.

"Alice, I may not come back you know what I promised her," I pleaded trying to make my sister understand.

"That doesn't matter now. You are going to come to Forks, you have to! You just have to!" her voice took on hysteria at the end before collapsing back into broken sobs.

Alice never cried. She only fell into hysterics when clothes were concerned. Her words and tones sent chills through my body, and I felt sick. Something was wrong. Very wrong. "I'm coming," I told her, before snapping the phone shut and running to the closest airport.

* * *

Alice 

I couldn't believe what I'd done. Instead of just telling him straight out, I'd toyed with my brother's frail emotions further. Now he was coming to Forks, to this meadow not knowing he was

going to be seeing a dead lifeless Bella. Yet, when I spoke to him I couldn't say those words. It may be easier for him if he just saw her himself. My thoughts suddenly roamed to Jasper,

who was currently studying philosophy. When he saw us again, what would he feel? How intense would it be for him? I'd hate him to suffer because of me but we would all suffer when the

rest of the family were told. The hardest job was mine though. I had to break the news first. My head sank in my hands, unable to keep staring her. It was un- natural for her to be so still. I

willed the dead girl beside me to whisper, smile, open her brown eyes, move a hand. Anything. I knew she wouldn't though, and me wishing for a miracle was not going to stop the pain. My

closest friend lay inches away from me, and I had been too late.

I stayed curled up next to the tree trunk throughout the night. It would be unreasonable to leave her now. She had been so vulnerable in life, and somehow still looked vulnerable in her

eternal sleep. I became so self absorbed in my grief that I didn't notice when the sun rose and the sky became light once more. The typical rain a trademark of Forks pelted me from the

heavens. I raised my head to stare once more at my best friend's body. Rain dripped down my cheeks and cascaded down my black hair, plastering it to the sides of my face. My clothes too

became drenched, but for the first time in my existence, I didn't care. Let them get soaked. Bella was getting soaked too. The soft footsteps coming ever closer broke me from my trance.

With a tortured expression, I lowered my head a little and waited for the inevitable to come.

* * *

Chapter Four: Sad Reunion 

Edward 

Cautiously, I stepped between the trees toward the meadow. I heard Alice's thoughts before I saw her. They were strangely careful as if she was deliberately concentrating on something else. Rain drenched my immortal body as I finally made it to the meadow that had once upon a time held great happiness for me.

I froze the minute I saw Alice's face. That expression said it all. Her golden eyes stared at me, but didn't see me. She shook her head sadly and turned her attention back to what was laying

a few inches from her. Instantly I recognized who it was. I would walk through fire for that figure. I would comb the Earth for her, fight a thousand battles. Worried, I ran next to her. Was

something wrong with her? Is that why Alice looked so pained? I wound my fingers through Bella's waiting for a reaction. She did nothing. There was no response I turned to Alice "What…" I

began, but trailed off when she stared at me with eyes full of pity. "Listen Edward, listen to her body." She said as an explanation. Confused I did as I was asked. I expected to hear the

rise and fall of her lungs, the heartbeat that I had grown so accustomed to; I would be able to pick it out thirty miles away. There was nothing. No. No. No. No. No. My gaze traveled down

from her unmoving face and to where I had entwined our fingers. Her skin temperature registered with me for the first time. It was cold. I noticed the change in colour then too. It was paler

then her usual tone. I gently pulled the hand I held up and moved my fingers slowly back and away from hers. Bella's hand just fell limply back down to the wet grass. I immediately

grasped it again and pressed it to my face. She smelt subtly different too. The smell did not over power my senses as it did in it's usual potent way. She smelt duller, as though the blood

had diluted. No. No. No. NO! "Bella, Bella please wake up, can you hear me? Open your eyes love," I begged desperately, my breathing beginning to hitch and my voice braking. "She won't

Edward, I've tried already," Alice's voice had no emotion in it. I lowered Bella's hand I still held back to where it had originally lain. I brushed my other hand across her usually scarlet cheek

with a vain hope it may miraculously turn scarlet once more. The hope was short lived. As I stared into her face, watching her hair splay around the grass, becoming deeper brown thanks to

the rain, I noticed for the first time a crescent shaped mark where her blood was originating from.

"Alice, _who did this?_" I snarled with red suddenly tainting my vision. She just stared at me, face incomprehensible. "_Who killed Bella?" _I growled frustrated and livid my face now inches away

from Alice's. She stared at me again with no expression, her thoughts had no words, just the feeling of pain and sadness which intensified and mirrored my own. Finally, her mouth opened.

"Laurent," she stated in a voice barely audible. A hollow cry and snarl erupted from deep within my chest carrying across the forest. The last thing my Bella had seen was the crimson eyes of

that nomad. He would suffer. He would scream in agony and beg to be burned long before I would give him that gift. His existence would end mercilessly and painfully. I left Alice and turned

back to the girl I loved. Laurent would burn, but I didn't want to leave Bella. Not now. Even though her heart no longer beat, I wouldn't leave her alone. Not now. Not while she lay in front

of my eyes. I was afraid. Afraid that if I left she would disappear. Then a deeper pain burned in the pit of my stomach as I remembered some of the last words I had said to her. I had said I

didn't want her anymore. The unbearable pain intensified and settled restlessly into every portion of my being. I truly was a monster. I had left her unprotected. I had hurt her viciously in

the process with my words. Now she was in a never ending slumber where she couldn't mumble words as she slept. Carefully I moved my cold body to her side and angled it so that I lay

next to her. My head came to rest on Bella's shoulder and I gazed up at her relaxed face, etching every detail in my memory. I wouldn't leave her, but I refused to allow that abomination to

taste the air for much longer. "Alice," I said slowly not bothering to see if my words were registering at all. "Ring the others, even Rosalie; tell them to come back to Forks. Tell them that as

soon as they get here they are to hunt down _Laurent_ and not stop until he burns on a fire," I hissed never moving my eyes from Bella's face.

* * *

Alice 

I wasn't in the mood to argue with Edward. The way he lay next to Bella made it all the more heart wrenching. I couldn't speak when he looked like that. It was as though all the light had

disappeared from his world. I felt the need to give him privacy, so moved away to make the phone calls. As I flicked open my phone, I suddenly saw red. Edward was right. Laurent should

burn for what he had done. Only Edward couldn't leave and do it himself. I could only guess the intensity of the pain he was feeling, and I had seen the regret burn in his gold eyes. It also

didn't seem right to separate the couple now. He needed to be with her. How dare that nomad do this! What had given him the right to cause us this grief? Angrily, I punched in a number

unconsciously so when I held the phone up to my ear I had no idea who would answer. "Alice?" Jasper's voice echoed down the line. It was strange to feel so reassured by that voice.

Selfishly I noted that I still had Jasper. No I couldn't think like that. I would only kill Edward more inside. "Hey Jazz," I answered my voice betrayed me by breaking on his name. Instantly he

was more aware. "Alice, sweetheart what's wrong?" I decided not to answer his question straight away.

"Edward wants you to come back to Forks," I whispered knowing he could hear. There was a pause.

"I do not understand, Edward said it would be better if we left Forks, safer for Bella," he reminded me.

"That doesn't matter, trust me he won't leave Bella now," I sighed turning my head so I could see my brother. He hadn't moved, lying as still as she was, with his head resting on her shoulder. Jasper was still confused as he answered. "Where are you Alice? Where's Edward?" Concern flooding his tone.

"We're both in Forks Jazz. Edward wants a favor and so do I," I replied to his questions.

"What favor?" Jasper's curious voice filtered back.

"We want you to come back to Forks with the rest of the family, and…" I paused unsure how to word this favor.

"And?" Jasper prompted.

"Edward and I want you to hunt down _Laurent_," I snarled the word, "and make sure he burns," I finished.

"What has happened Alice?"

"Bella happened. Her heart's stopped Jazz. Laurent…" I trailed off unable to finish.

"Bella is dead? Laurent killed her?" Jasper answered his voice taking a subtle edge of pain.

"Look, Jazz could you maybe tell the others? I don't think I could repeat myself again. It was hard enough when I had to bring Edward here," I couldn't quite keep the grief from leaking into my tone.

"Sure, of course sweetheart, I'll tell them," he reassured me.

"Thanks," I said before disconnecting. A vision filtered behind my eyes. The whole family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and finally Jasper coming home to our big white house. They'd arrive

by tomorrow. I would go there tomorrow too. A vision of Edward showed me he had no intention of moving.

* * *

Chapter Five: Delivering Death 

Edward 

Alice had gone. She'd left to see the rest of our family. Her thoughts had shown me that she intended to tell them about my state of mind. A warning and explanation rolled into one. Now

that Alice had gone, the place felt like it was mine and Bella's again. I could say what I needed to. "Bella," I whispered against her shoulder. "Bella, I love you, I have always loved you and

will always love you. I feel sick, sick to my core knowing I left you here unprotected and vulnerable," I choked on the last sentence. "It was the biggest mistake of my existence leaving you,

you'll have no idea how it's tortured me. I'm so sorry; love so sorry, I never meant for you to be harmed in this way, I thought you'd be safer. Please know Bella that I'm sorry for every pain

I've caused you. When I told you goodbye after your eighteenth birthday," Fresh pain sliced through me. She was only eighteen. Just eighteen years of life. My breathing broke again as I

cried more tearless sobs. "After your last birthday, when I told you I didn't want you anymore it was the blackest kind of blasphemy. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I've done to you

Bella, love and I will follow after you soon," I promised myself and the girl I loved.

* * *

Alice 

Everyone was sitting in the white chairs and sofa when I dragged my feet through the door. Instantly, five pairs of identical gold eyes turned to watch my entrance. Jasper had registered

my mood immediately. I saw his expression horrified at what my emotions were telling him. Swiftly he was at my side. I had enough concentration to be able to remember to look at him. I

was able to register the rest of the family's expressions. Esme was staring at me half worried and half already grieved. Carlisle just had acceptance in his eyes, but it was an acceptance he

didn't want. Emmett's face just stared confused as if he still had trouble grasping the sudden terrible news. Rosalie also seemed sad, but maybe that was because she could see everyone

else's pain. She had made no secret of her dislike for Bella. Watching them all stare at me that way, worried, in pain and hopeless pushed me further over the edge. I crumpled down into

more tearless cries when Jasper put his stone like arms around me, feeling what I felt. That was all the conformation everyone needed. They all began their own tearless weeping, even Rosalie.

It was a while before anyone could find the courage to speak with a trembling voice. Jasper dragged me slowly over to a chair and forced me down into it, before he himself sat crossed

legged in front of me. It was Carlisle who uttered words first. "Alice, where is Edward?" I moved my head to gaze at him. "He refuses to leave." I whispered. This information sent Esme into

a fresh wave of strangled sobs. Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder before addressing me again. "Alice, he refuses to leave where exactly?" pleading clear in his tone. I gave him the

information he sought. "He won't leave the meadow in the forest. It's where she's…" but I trailed off unable to end. Carlisle just dipped his head. Jasper reading my anguish, stood up to

hold me again. It was Emmett's shaking tone that broke the silence next. "What exactly happened to her?" he asked serious and pained.

"I saw_ Laurent_," I growled the name, "bite Bella in a vision. I left the house to come to Forks to see if it was true, and if it was I was going to try and change her. But I was too late. After, I

called Edward and forced him to come here. He hasn't left Bella since he first laid eyes on her again," I had decided to edit my vision slightly, and my later one. My family didn't need to know

details that would cause them more torture. It was Rosalie's perfect sounding words that rang next.

"What does Edward want us to do?" she asked staring fixedly at a spot in the carpet.

"He wants us to hunt down Laurent. He wants us to not stop until we see Laurent burn ourselves. But he won't come with us, and I have a powerful feeling telling me that after we watch

Laurent burn, we're going to have to drag him away from her ourselves." My explanation was withering by the end. Rosalie never moved her eyes from the carpet while I gave my answer.

"Of course we'll watch that nomad burn. We'll hunt him down like the monster he is!" Emmett growled freely. Carlisle fiercely nodded. Esme determinedly set her jaw before doing the same.

I saw rage burn in Emmett's eyes which was mimicking my own. Rosalie also appeared to want to join in the hunt. I knew what expression Jasper would have. The same rage that was

fuelling our determination. "They kill one of us, then they suffer." Carlisle stated as a fact. That phrase decided it. All of us were out the back door and had sprinted into the forest as soon as

the sentence ended. All except one who was mourning deep in the trees.

It was awhile before any of us could find a trail, after all Laurent had left a few days ago and the scent would have become weaker. Emmett was the one who picked up the scent. He had

called out to us, knowing we could hear and that we would come. "It heads east, before veering slightly south!" he yelled as we came into view, running. His yells meant that we could

continue running without stopping and wasting time. With Emmett leading, we sprinted in a tight group through the trees following the trail. While I was propelling myself forward, a new

vision rocketed before me. Laurent was sitting in a hotel room. Taking a break, deciding there was no need to rush as the Cullen's wouldn't be coming for him. I snarled menacingly. How

wrong he was. You never underestimated a Cullen. It was the last mistake you'd ever make. Thankfully I had seen the name of the hotel on a notepad sitting on the room's table. The rest

of my family looked at me expectantly assuming my snarl had meant something of importance. "He's in a hotel room. He thinks we won't avenge her. He underestimates us." I hissed

angrily. Jasper did not like Laurent's way of thinking. His opinion was backed by Emmett. The others were fuming in silence, Esme was still to grieved to speak much, as Emmett and Jasper

let out an ear splitting range of growls and snarls. We came to a stop where the trees ended as we saw Seattle stretch in front of us.

It frustrated us to have to walk at human pace. Everyone was ready for a murder. Our kind did not forgive the killing of a member of a coven. Nor did we forgive the murder of a mate. Laurent would be burning before night fell.

"Where to Alice?" Carlisle asked with a clenched jaw. I could see it took a lot of effort to keep his voice smooth and calm. He didn't want to upset Esme further.

"The hotel round this corner," I spoke through my teeth.

That was all Jasper and Emmett needed to hear. Both of them strode forward, side by side in what humans would see as a fast walk. But slightly too fast for a human. The hotel doors appeared in front of us and we marched in with fierce determination.

"Excuse me," Rosalie said sharply to the receptionist. He turned round to look at her. She wasn't revealing in his reaction as she usually would. I could see her gold eyes determined for a fight. "Could you tell me what room Laurent is staying in? We have important business with him." She continued without relaxing her tense posture. The receptionist just nodded.

"He's staying in 202," he said bewildered. Carlisle threw a handful of money onto the counter, to thank the man for the information before following the rest of us up the staircase.

Room 202 reeked of Laurent. Rosalie kicked down the door with a force that broke it from its hinges. It was safe to say, Laurent was extremely surprised to see us. Jasper ran forward and

grabbed his throat, before he had the chance to move. Jasper then pinned him against the wall. His fist was tense, angry and did not relax. Emmett had flanked Jasper and stood on the

right, with me and Rosalie on the left. If looks could have killed Laurent would be crying in agony before breathing his last on the floor now. Esme stood by the door preventing an attempt

to escape. Carlisle stood in the middle of the room between Esme and us. "Why did you do it nomad?" he asked in a cold voice that had no emotion in it. "I did that girl a favor," he gasped back.

It was the wrong thing to say. Emmett was on him before anyone could blink and had snapped Laurent's leg. This caused Laurent to gasp slightly, but Jasper's hold prevented a scream.

"Explain, and choose your words carefully nomad," I hissed. Let's see what lies he had come up with for justifying my friend's murder. "

Victoria had something evil planned for her. She was going to kill Bella slowly and painfully. Mate for mate. It was coincidence that Bella and I happened to be in the woods that day. I

decided to see if I could do a favor. I would kill her quickly, it was nothing personal against her just thirst."

His words made me sick. Jasper's glare was intense. "You picked the wrong human." He said in a voice that was cold as ice and filled with a double meaning. Laurent picked up on this double meaning just before we snapped his neck.

I had built a fire in an alleyway. Carlisle had leapt out the window with Laurent's body, followed by the rest of our family. We couldn't burn him immediately, as much as we wanted too.

There would have been an investigation after the discovery and we couldn't afford that kind of exposure. Now the six of us were watching the vampire burn in glowing flames. "It's done

now," Carlisle said calmly. He was the only one who spoke for the duration of the fire. Esme began crying again. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder again, but she just turned and buried

her face in his collar bone. He put an arm round her as her breathing hitched and broke. Jasper had his arms tightly round me. His extra talent must make this so much more terrible. My

thoughts had been back with Bella. The memories I had of her, the visions of her I kept replaying in my mind. I saw the vision of her with snow white skin and gold eyes. A future that would

never happen. The thought had my breathing braking again and me crumpling into Jasper's chest. Emmett and Rosalie just held each other gazing at the fire.

* * *

Chapter Six: Coming home 

Alice 

We were all back home, after cleaning up evidence. No one would know a fire had been aflame in that alley, and all that remained of Laurent was ash that had been scattered by the wind.

We were all silent. A vision flickered behind my eyes. It was one of Edward, showing me that he would lie next to her for all eternity if he had to. As much as he didn't want to leave, he was

going to have to. He would have to be forced by one of us. If Jasper went, he would suffer I was sure. What he felt from us and what he felt himself was only a shallow echo of what

Edward was feeling. Emmett wouldn't be able to keep control. Sending Rosalie was out; Edward would not be pleased to see her. Esme couldn't go. If she saw the scene of Edward lying

next to Bella, it would only cause her more pain and sadness. I knew for certain I wouldn't be able to convince him. The proof was in another vision. That only left one person. Really, there

shouldn't have been any contest. Carlisle would have to go and bring him home. "Carlisle," I started breaking the silence. Everyone's golden eyes turned to me. "Carlisle, I think you need

to bring Edward home. I've foreseen that he'll lay next to her forever if he has to and the only one who could get him back is you," I explained. All the eyes that had been on me turned

towards Carlisle. He nodded his head solemnly. "You'll have to get me close to it Alice, this meadow. Once I can locate a scent, I'll be able to find it. There's no need for you to go back

again." He stated calmly. I dipped my spiky head and led him out the back door by the hand.

* * *

Edward 

She looked as though she was sleeping. Her expression was so peaceful; it reminded me of the nights I'd spent in her room. But unlike those times, there would be no morning for her. I

thought of all those final words I had said to her when she had had a heartbeat. My choked tearless cries began again as reality finally sunk in. She was dead, and had died thinking I didn't

want her. Suddenly I heard soft footsteps coming towards us, and my lips curled away from my teeth in a threatening growl. The footsteps kept coming. Carlisle appeared on the fringe of

the meadow, deciding it wise not to approach me further. He glanced down at Bella's fragile body, and I heard the shock and sadness in his thoughts. He had composed himself again when

he spoke. "Edward, this won't do any good Edward," his voice was soft, "Staying here won't wake her up," I just continued to stare at Bella. "Edward, son please there is nothing you can

do, no matter how much it may hurt Edward there is nothing you can do now," Carlisle continued. His final sentence wrapped around my head poisoning it. It was a truth I didn't want to

hear. A truth I had been denying, and Carlisle had cut it into me. "I know how this must be agonizing for you…" he began again. His words angered me. _How_ exactly, did he know how I felt?

In fact how did _any_ of my family know how I felt at this moment? _They_ still had each other, _they_ hadn't lost anyone close to them. "How do you know how I'm feeling Carlisle?" I spat back.

"You still have Esme. Alice has Jasper. Rosalie has Emmett. I have _no one_ because I left. It's my fault she's here now. So enlighten me, _how do you know what I'm feeling?_" I was shouting by

the end. Carlisle just stared at me with pitying eyes.

"Your right of course son, it was thoughtless of me to say that. But our family has lost her too. We accepted her completely and I'm sure you know how much she meant to Esme and Alice.

We don't know the intensity of your feelings, except Jasper when he sees you again but we do have an _idea_ of how your feeling, because Edward we've lost her too." His reasoning

softened my sudden anger a little. Of course I knew how much Alice and Esme and everyone liked her. Alice had considered Bella her best friend, and Esme had adored her. However

Carlisle's coaxing had still not persuaded me. "I won't leave her Carlisle," I said clearly. I heard his next thoughts so there was no need to speak his words. _What if you brought her back to_

_ the house? With her there you won't have to leave her and her father can be informed. You're going to have to let her have a funeral Edward, so Bella's human relatives and friends can say goodbye._

I couldn't argue with that. It was only fair to let the human's have their farewell ritual. Slowly and stiffly I began to pick myself off the grass. I heard Carlisle's sigh of relief but he didn't

know what I had planned. As soon as Bella's funeral was done, I was going to Volterra.

New thoughts suddenly intruded my consciousness. They were all different but all connected somehow. I noticed Carlisle turn his head in the direction of heavy pounding footsteps. _We ar_

_e here to prevent the loss of human life. _Sam Uley's thoughts broke through echoed by his pack of wolves. So, the pack of protectors had been brought back from extinction. I was busy with

more important things to care about a bunch of large dogs running around. Their muzzles appeared between tree trunks overlooking the meadow. _We are here to prevent the loss of human_

_ life._ The pack recited as a determined mantra. That did it. If they cared so much about human life, why had they just decided to show their flea ridden faces now? Where were they when

Bella needed them? They had been no where in sight. They had been here when I hadn't. It was their job to have hunted down Laurent. A job my family had had to do. "YOU are a

disgrace!" I screeched my face centimeters away from Sam Uley's. My words did not go down well with the other wolves who began snarling at me. "If you cared about human life at all my

family wouldn't have to be doing your job!" I shouted. This brought him up short. _What do you mean?_ The alpha's thoughts asked. I just turned toward Carlisle. "Explain to this dog what I

mean," I spat through my teeth. Carlisle understood what must have been asked through the silent exchange.

"Of course I will Edward. You better take her to our home now," he said only to me ignoring the wolves for now. I swiftly recoiled from the alpha and gingerly picked up the girl I loved. Th

e last thing I heard as I sprinted away from the meadow was the shock and pain slicing through a russet coloured wolf's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Time to say goodbye 

Alice 

Although none of us needed sleep, and days always turned to inevitable nights and back again without much feeling, for the first time no one in the Cullen family wanted morning to come.

Today was the day of Bella's funeral, and we were all going to say goodbye. Carlisle had had the terrible task of informing Charlie that Bella's body had been found. Charlie had then come

over to our home to see her. Edward had had to be pried away from her forcefully before Charlie had come. When he saw her, many tears were shed and Carlisle took him to the kitchen to

talk to him and explain things like where she had been found. He just nodded when appropriate. Renee had been informed shortly after this emotional talk. Charlie had asked Carlisle to do

it. She'd be in church with Phil today, after flying in from Jacksonville a week ago. Edward had been incoherent. He hadn't hunted, wouldn't speak and snarled threateningly at anyone of us

who came to see him with Bella. Arrangements had been made in a blur, and others informed. Now the day had come.

I had dressed in a plain black dress, with black shoes. Esme and Rosalie were in practically the same outfit, but I didn't care. Esme was already sobbing. The boys were all in suits of the

deepest black, including Edward. Dressed to mourn, we clumsily made our way to the black Mercedes before heading to Forks church.

* * *

Edward 

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be surrounded by people who could truly cry. I didn't want to hear their thoughts. It was painful enough having to endure my own. The church was

simple, only white flowers hung in arrangements next to stained glass windows. We may be vampires, but we could still enter a church. The coffin stood raised at the end of the aisle, with

one half open. Open so we could see her face. I walked down that aisle and straight for the coffin, her eternal bed for her eternal slumber. My golden eyes swept over her pale face, hair

spread like seaweed around it. I hadn't realized the rest of my family were behind me doing the same. Emmett had to pull me away so humans could do what I had just done. We sat on

the second row, with her immediate family taking the first. Three sat there. Renee. Phil. Charlie. All in tears, beyond listening to reason. Behind us sat Bella's friends. Angela. Ben. Mike. Jess.

Tyler. Eric. They were in tears too, but the girls were less silent with theirs and the boys were just shaking, tears rolling down faces trying to keep it together for the girls. Then everyone

else in the area who had known her or come to offer support sat behind them. People from the quileute reservation were here also, but I only knew three. Billy and Jacob Black had come

along with Sam Uley. The minister came and stood at the podium, Mr. Weber Angela's father. I could see he had been crying before he had come out from the backroom. In his thoughts, he

hoped he was composed enough to lead the ceremony. "We are all here today, to celebrate the life of Isabella Marie Swan," he began.

I was too numb to pay much attention to his words. They were just that. Words. Words to make people feel more comfort. I didn't want to feel comfort. When members of her family stepped

up to read from the bible and give a speech as to what Bella was like, I remembered to pay more attention. Renee described her as her "open book" and said how she and Bella had joked

that Bella was born thirty five and got more middle aged each year because she never behaved like a teenager and always knew what was best for her. Renee's words brought back the

memories of when I had first met Bella, and how she had told me those things when I had persistently asked about her life. Renee broke down into tears near the end, and I found myself

joining her with tearless agonized cries. Charlie said words too, followed by Angela and Jacob. After Jacob, to my surprise Alice glided from her seat and took her place at the podium. She

unfurled a small piece of paper and began to read.

"Bella was one of a kind. Her attitude to life and personality is not one that can ever be born again. When I met her, she accepted me completely. All of who I was. She grudgingly went

along with my plans to rework her wardrobe and endured politely when I gave her a make over for the school prom. So I say to everyone assembled here because they loved her too,

thank you for knowing her." Alice's little speech echoed round the church as she slipped quickly down from the podium and back to her seat. A few seconds later I heard her breathing break,

and saw her head buried in Jasper.

A while later, Bella's ceremony finished. She would have been happy; I thought to see everyone she knew and loved gathered together. I watched as she was lowered into the earth and

as was customary, I threw a handful of dirt onto the wooden lid. "Goodbye, love" I whispered before my family pulled me away, knowing I would stay there all day, all year if they didn't move me.

* * *

Alice 

The night of the funeral, I made sure Emmett and Jasper held Edward tight and had him pinned on the floor. I had had a vision of him going to Volterra. I had lost a best friend; I wasn't

going to lose a brother too. After a few hours, his yells and protests had trailed off and he was then escorted to his room by Jasper and Emmett. They would keep him secure up there, if he

made any attempt to run for it, his brothers would just drag him back. They had lost a sister; they weren't going to lose a brother aswell.

* * *

I apologise that this is all on one page, but I still haven't figured out the inner most workings of fanfiction settings yet(Namely putting my stories into seperate chapter sections). I also apologise if my spacing is awful and makes the story difficult to read. If you feel there's a problem with it, just point it out and i'll try and fix it! I'd also like to point out that this takes up 12 pages in word if anyone is wondering at the end of this story.


End file.
